


Mi-serpent, mi-tanuki et un peu femme

by Voracity666



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tita est particulière. Elle a un bijû. Enfin deux. Plutôt un et demi. Mais y'en a un qui n'en est pas un... Nan, en fait, c'est trop compliqué. Elle est une ninja, ça c'est sûr. Mais qui sont ses parents ? Sa famille ou ses amis ? On dirait bien qu'elle s'est trompé de village, en fait. Et cet idiot de Serpent qui tente de la séduire...! Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour / Bonsoir !
> 
> Dédicace à Pichu qui m'encouragea à poursuivre cette petite histoire ^^
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> -Hebi et Tita m'appartiennent.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Avant de commencer cette histoire, situons le contexte, s'il-vous-plaît.

Déjà, la femme du 4° Kazekage n'est pas morte. Enfin, si. Mais pas comme tous le croient. Elle a brûlé dans la petite cabane qu'elle et sa petite fille partageaient. Eh oui, Temari n'est pas la seule fille du Kazekage. Elle en est l'aînée, voilà tout.

De plus, lors du scellement de Shukaku, ou Ichibi, il y a eu comme un dérapage. En effet, un morceau de l'âme de ce démon s'est enfermé dans un autre réceptacle. Vous vous rappelez de la petite fille évoquée plus haut ? Bah c'est elle. Elle porte en elle une part " _dormante_ " du tanuki. J'insiste sur le dormant, vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. Sinon, vous devinez bien que les 9 bijûs connus ne sont pas tout seuls, évidemment.

Bien. Maintenant que cela est fait, commençons...

* * *

Tita est une petite fille qui faisait la fierté de sa maman. Mais ce n'est pas comme si celle-ci pouvait s'en vanter étant donné que toutes les deux habitaient au beau milieu d'une forêt. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être. Peut-être au pays de la feuille ? Mais ce n'était pas si important. Elle avait sa petite fée avec elle et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Tita était la plus jeune de ses enfants. Elle avait eu le bonheur d'accoucher d'un enfant alors qu'elle en avait déjà éjecté un. Gaara. Son fils. Le porteur d'une haine sans réel fondement et dont il n'était pas le destinataire. On devait la penser morte, et elle avait faillit l'être. Seulement, elle avait pu survivre grâce à sa petite fille. Le sable l'avait sauvé de Suna. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être...

-Maman ! Regarde !

L'interpellée sourit en apercevant sa fille pendue par les pieds à une grosse branche.

-Bien maintenant tu redescends. Il est l'heure de t'entraîner au lancer.

La petite fille obtempéra, cessant d'envoyer du chakra à ses pieds, la faisant donc lâcher prise. Elle chuta tête la première mais, d'une pirouette, elle se réceptionna sur les pieds, ses longs cheveux roux voletant autour d'elle. Courant derrière sa mère, elle souriait largement, adorant l'exercice de lancer.

Avant d'être la femme du quatrième Kazekage, la jeune femme avait été professeur à l'académie ninja de Suna et elle était donc à même d'enseigner à sa fille ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur le mode de vie des kunoichis, au plus grand plaisir de la fillette qui progressait rapidement, bien évidemment. Elle était très appliquée et travaillait dur, voulant à tout prix voir le sourire de sa mère qui était si rare...

Tita avait sept ans. Et cette huitième année de sa vie bouleversa son existence.

Le feu. Preuve du pouvoir et du savoir des Hommes. Crainte des animaux. Le feu fascine tout comme il brûle. On l'apprend à ses dépends.

Le silence, ou presque. Seules les conversations d'animaux nocturnes troublaient ce silence, ainsi que le vent dans les arbres. Dans une cabane de bois, une femme et une fille, deux kunoichis, dormaient à même le sol dans un futon. Dans un coin de ce cabanon rougeoyait un petit foyer grâce auquel l'intérieur était chauffé. Une braise tomba du petit bol de fonte sur le parquet. Et c'est de là que le feu prit.

Les futures victimes ne se réveillèrent pas tout de suite. Mais quand la plus vieille s'éveilla, elle resta bêtement tétanisée face aux langues de flammes. Toute fuite était impossible : elles étaient cernées par les flammes. Flammes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus...

La plus jeune finit par ouvrir les yeux, étonnée de ressentir autant de chaleur alors qu'on était en plein automne. Elle secoua sa mère quand elle prit conscience de la situation. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'épouse du Kazekage n'était plus avec elle. Le toit s'abattit sur elles. Tita ferma les yeux, se couvrant le visage de ses bras par pur réflexe. Le noir se fit dans son esprit et sous ses paupières closes.

_-Tiens tiens... On dirait qu'on a de la visite._

_-La ferme._

_-Viens donc voir sac à puces ! Je crois bien que ça va être à nous d'entrer en scène._

_-J't'ai dit de la boucler, sale lézard._

_Malgré ce qu'il disait, le dernier à avoir parlé s'approcha à son tour des barreaux, tirant dessus par habitude._

_-Sale sceau... grogna-t-il._

_-Regarde plutôt ça._

_Suivant l'appendice, les pupilles noires aperçurent un corps frêle semblant respirer avec peine. La personne leur tournait le dos. Le sol était couvert de nattes de pailles tressées qui crissaient sous le pas des deux êtres humanoïdes. Sur les murs, des tuyaux gouttaient régulièrement. La seule source de luminosité venait d'une sorte de lampion faible, égaré dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Un sceau empêchant les deux grilles de s'ouvrir rougeoyait faiblement._

_-Maman, gémit la petite forme._

_-Tiens, l'est vivant, remarqua narquoisement le "sac à puces"._

_-Heureusement pour nous, grinça son compagnon. Sinon on ne serait plus._

_-Oh ferme-là sale vipère... Tes sifflements m'agacent._

_-Toi d'abord, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_Leurs deux regards phosphorescents dans cette obscurité restaient fixés sur le petit corps qui gémissait faiblement._

_-Hey toi ! Jappa le plus massif. C'que tu fous là ? Dégage et vite !_

_-Du calme le tanuki mal léché, tempéra l'autre._

_-M'approche pas sale pervers !_

_-Tu disais pas la même chose la dernière fois._

_-C'était la pleine lune, grommela-t-il._

_On devinait que l'autre arborait un large sourire vainqueur._

_-Excusez-moi, reprit la petite voix, mais je suis où s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_Devant l'échange, l'intrus s'était approché des barreaux tout en laissant un bras entre eux par sécurité instinctive._

_-Bonne question ma petite, reprit la voix qui sifflait un peu. À ton avis ?_

_-Je... je ne sais pas..._

_Elle avait peur. Elle se rappelait du feu, le toit qui tombait sur elle, puis voilà qu'elle se réveillait avec deux personnes se disputant._

_-Je suis morte ?_

_-Mauvaise réponse ! On est en ton esprit... Ichibi..._

_Un grognement le fit se corriger._

_-Shukaku et moi avons été scellés en ton être._

_-Pour la millième fois, je ne devrais pas être là ! Rugit Shukaku._

_-Pour le moment, t'es là, alors tu la fermes. Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_-Tita..._

_-Ah bon ? Fit la voix étonnée de celui sans nom._

_-Necherita, corrigea la fillette. Pourquoi c'est si moche ici si c'est en moi ?_

_-J'suis d'accord avec elle, grogna à nouveau Shukaku._

_-C'est à toi de t'en occuper. Plus tu évolueras et plus tu pourras tout modifier._

_-La lumière est installée depuis peu._

_-Oh..._

_-Sinon, moi c'est Hebi, se présenta le plus bavard des deux._

_-Vous êtes quoi?_

_Le silence se fit un instant. Shukaku semblait ciller alors que Hebi ouvrait et fermait la bouche._

_-Des bijûs._

_-Ça je l'avais compris. Mais vous êtes quoi vous ?!_

_-On te le dira un jour peut-être, se moqua Shukaku._

_-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'y aller Tita. Tu commences ta vie à partir de maintenant._

_-Quoi ?_

-Attends ! J'ai encore des questions !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, ça fait un moment, dirait-on ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Autour d'elle le noir. Tendant le bras devant elle, Tita sentit quelque chose de granuleux sous ses doigts. Suivant cette matière, elle comprit qu'elle était enfermée dans une boule semblant faite de matière minérale. De la terre ou peut-être du sable. Elle abattit son poing dessus. Puis l'autre. Elle tambourina dessus, pleurant sans se soucier de la douleur ressentie.

-Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi partir !

Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement. Finalement, son poing sortit, laissant entrer un rayon de soleil la faisant s'arrêter. Hébétée, elle fixa ce trou en clignant des paupières, avant que finalement ce qui la retenait prisonnière s'écroule au sol. Faisant vagabonder son regard autour d'elle, les larmes emplirent ses yeux lorsqu'elle le vit.

Se levant les jambes tremblantes, elle ne put faire un pas avant de retomber à terre, faisant ainsi soulever un nuage de cendres. Respirant avec difficulté, elle se traina sur les genoux, aidée de ses mains dont elle écoulait les paumes sur les échardes incandescentes. Arrivée à destination, elle allongea le bras, ses dents plantées dans ses lèvres tremblantes.

 _Non. Ce n'était_ définitivement  _pas possible._

-Ma... maman ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Ce mot sembla résonner autant dans le silence relatif que dans son être.

Devant elle un tas de cendres. Un tas de cendres où se mêlaient quelques morceaux du yukata maternel et le bracelet de fer qui se balançait au poignet fin et qui venait du 4° Kazekage lors de la naissance de Temari. Un entrelacs espacé de fines baguettes argent et quelques petites roses. Un très bel ouvrage.

Avec soin, la petite fille le prit dans ses petites mains et laissa éclater des sanglots silencieux. Les dernières paroles de l'homme aux yeux verts tournaient dans sa caboche.

-Commencer ma vie ? Mais... comment ?

_"Pars. Pars rejoindre ceux de ton espèce." siffla une voix._

Lâchant un glapissement de surprise, la petite orpheline se figea alors que l'ordre résonnait entre les parois de son crâne.

-Je ne peux pas... Je veux pas laisser maman toute seule... sanglota-t-elle.

_"Allonge ton bras au-dessus", grogna la voix rauque de tout à l'heure._

Elle obtempéra aussitôt, le cœur battant.

_"Bien, maintenant, serre ton poing et imagine une vague de cendres."_

Rien. Il ne se passait rien.

_"Pousses-toi de là Ichibi", siffla à nouveau la voix. "Eyh, petite, va chercher un sac ou n'importe quoi pour y stocker tout ça. Cherche à te calmer et à trouver la concentration, en même temps."_

Ses jambes tremblaient moins, lui permettant ainsi de gagner un meuble miraculeusement non atteint par les flammes. Elle s'empara d'une petite bourse.

_"Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir y stocker toute ta mère ?" se moqua la voix rauque._

-Je n'ai pas assez de force pour pouvoir la garder complètement avec moi... Et puis elle est avec moi.

En disant cela, la jeune fille avait refermé ses doigts à l'emplacement de son cœur.

_"Bien parlé petite ! Bon, Shuk' tu lui expliques ou tu boudes ?"_

Un grognement se fit entendre.

_"Ah, on dirait bien qu'il boude... Ah là là... Quel caractère..."_

Bien malgré elle, Tita éclata de rire, faisant ainsi s'envoler quelques oiseaux.

_"Refais les gestes qu'il t'a conseillé... Avec plus de concentration... Transfère ton chakra dans chaque particule de ce que tu veux remuer."_

-À vos ordres.

_"Tutoie-moi poupée", ricana Hebi. "On risque de se supporter longtemps..."_

_"Ça c'est sûr", grommela Shukaku._

Ce ne fut qu'à la suite de nombreux essais infructueux qu'une petite poignée grise alla se réfugier dans la bourse ouverte.

_"Bon. Ce n'est que le début. Va manger."_

En fait, hormis le meuble et quelques bibelots, rien n'avait été épargné. Heureusement pour elle, l'un des buissons de baies croulaient sous ses productions, lui permettant ainsi de s'emplir correctement le ventre. Cela fait, elle s'attela à la formation d'une tombe assez large pour pouvoir y abriter ce qui restait de l'être qui lui était tout.

_"Allez, c'est reparti ! Shuk', aide-la bon sang !"_

_"Non, c'est à elle de mériter mes pouvoirs..."_

_"Ichibi", grogna la voix sifflante du bijû._

_"Bon, bon..."_

Conformément aux instructions, Tita resta debout, le tas informe à ses pieds. Le bras parallèle au sol, tendu devant elle, et le gauche replié vers elle, paume vers le ciel. Les yeux clos, elle cherchait en elle la concentration et le chakra brun-beige. Il lui fallait l'adopter, le mêler au sien propre qui était bleu électrique. Une fois fait, elle allait devoir le transmettre aux restes sombres.

Inspirant et expirant profondément, elle se prêta à l'exercice, y passant ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi dessus, avant même de pouvoir bouger une molécule de carbone.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand finalement une vague de cendres s'éleva pour aller reposer dans la tombe de fortune. La terre posée en tas à côté suivit le même chemin, s'aplatissant d'elle-même. De son côté, la petite kunoïchi étaient en une sorte de transe. Ses beaux yeux verts pastels étaient phosphorescents dans l'obscurité régnante. Et lorsque la dernière motte de terre avait rejoint ses consœurs, la lumière s'éteignit et elle retomba à genoux, épuisée. Elle s'endormit sur place sans manière, malgré le froid.

_"Que penses-tu d'elle, tanuki de malheur ?"_

_"Je préfère cent fois son frère. Au moins j'y suis seul...!"_

_"Tu dis ça, mais tu ne le pense pas. Après tout, de tout les bijûs, nous sommes les plus portés sur le sexe !"_

_"Ferme-la, Ero-Hebi."_

_"J'aime quand tu me donnes des petits noms", roucoula le susnommé._

_Son compagnon d'infortune ne répondit pas, exaspéré par l'autre._

_"Bonne nuit ô prince des cendres !" fit la voix moqueuse sifflante._

_"Finis avec des boulettes de riz, ero-san."_

_Un ricanement aux accents sifflés retentit dans la petite prison aux grilles scellées._

_"Profite bien ta nuit, petite, car c'est la dernière ainsi."_

Tita était assez déboussolée au réveil. Avait-elle seulement imaginé les événements de la veille ?

Éternuant, elle ouvrit les yeux et dû accepter la dure réalité : rien n'avait été un songe. Cette cabane où elle avait vécu les huit premières années de sa vie n'était plus, et elle se devait d'aller de l'avant. Les larmes n'effacera pas ce qui venait de se passer...

S'asseyant sur ses genoux, elle entreprit d'ôter la terre de ses boucles flamboyantes, mais c'était perdue d'avance... C'est en soupirant qu'elle se résigna à la meilleure solution : le bain. Sauf que la rivière était peu sûre. Et qu'elle était loin de sa position initiale... En gros, il valait mieux passer par la rivière lorsqu'elle partira au lieu de faire un bête aller-retour... Elle sentait vraiment mauvais à cause des exercices d'hier...

_"L'hygiène est quelque chose d'important." fit remarquer Hebi, la voix un peu pâteuse._

-Oh ! Bonjour Hebi-sama ! S'exclama la petite.

_"J'adore quand on m'appelle comme ça", sembla-t-il ronronner. "Mais ça ne convient guère à ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas un seigneur."_

-Vous n'êtes pas un taiyoukaï ?

_"Eh non... Shukaku en est un, lui, mais je suis juste un démon un peu plus puissant que les autres..."_

-D'accord... Hebi-dono ?

_"Je préfère ! Senseï n'aurait pas été non plus conforme..."_

Un petit rire s'éleva.

_"Bon, trêve de bavardage, poulette, il est temps de partir ! Le soleil est levé, le temps est clair, tu seras à Konoha dans moins de trois jours !"_

_"Ta gueule, je dors", tonna la voix rauque._

_"Shi shi shi shi ! Oumpf ! Comment oses-tu me lancer ton oreiller, sac à puces ?!"_

_"Avec les mains, bah tiens ! Waf waf waf !"_

De son côté, Tita soupira alors que ses deux bijûs se volaient dans les plumes. Effectivement, Hebi avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison pour rester là. Sa mère prétendait qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs et pourrait ainsi devenir une grande kunoïchi. Il était hors de question qu'elle gâche un talent pareil.

_"On est avec toi, poupée !"_

_"Tu vas crever, reptile de malheur !"_

_"Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour !"_

La rouquine se leva et rassembla ses maigres affaires : ses armes, le bracelet de sa mère, quelques couverts, deux couvertures, un sac à dos et les cendres.

Après avoir récolté quelques fruits et prit la décision de remplir sa gourde à la rivière, ce fut l'heure de s'en aller. Elle fit face à la tombe de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et lui adressa une petite prière, puis elle partit, pour ne revenir jamais. Ou presque.


End file.
